What I really am
by Toxic Vador
Summary: C'est une technologie de Seigneur du Temps, capable de modifier la biologie d'un individu jusque dans ses gènes et de le transformer en une autre espèce. La montre à gousset réécrit l'ADN, la mémoire et la personnalité. Lorsqu'elle est ouverte, l'individu retrouve son état originel, ses souvenirs ainsi que son identité.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonsoir, bonsoir à toutes, à tous ! Je suis actuellement très nerveuse et excitée à l'idée de poster cette fic puisque c'est la première que j'écris dans laquelle j'ai à manier un OC en tant que personnage régulier MAIS j'avais vraiment envie de la poster...**

 **Je tiens à vous dire aussi que si le début vous semble long à démarrer, c'est normal. Ce n'est pas comme écrire un fic toute simple où on connaît déjà les héros etc... Je dois introduire le personnage principal.**

 **Aussi, j'ai créé beaucoup de mini cross-overs avec les prénoms des différents ''figurants'', saurez vous les reconnaître... ? ; )**  
 **Sur ce, j'arrête mon blabla et je vous souhaite bonne lecture !**

 **Et vu que les chapitres sont assez courts, je posterai régulièrement.**

CHAPITRE 1

-Juin, dans la banlieue de Londres-

David et Rose Williams étaient penchés au dessus du petit lit bleu, leurs visages radieux. Ils croisèrent leurs doigts, se redressèrent et s'embrassèrent.  
Ils avaient enfin un enfant.  
Ils sortirent de la pièce en éteignant la lumière, laissant une toute petite fille roulée en boule dans son lit bleu, serrant une peluche de souris.

-Février, plusieurs années plus tard, dans le centre de Londres-

Ce dimanche était pluvieux. Un dimanche parfait pour se faire un rush de Marvel en mangeant des chips dans son lit. La jeune fille soupira doucement dans son lit en s'étirant. Elle se redressa et écouta le silence de l'appartement. Ses parents étaient déjà au travail.  
L'adolescente gratta ses cheveux bruns coupés au carré, cligna de ses yeux bleu délavés et sortir du lit en quête d'un petit déjeuner. Elle mangea rapidement un bol de cornflakes avec du sucre, du miel, et du coulis de caramel dessus -un pur délice-, prit un paquet de chips et une bouteille d'Oasis avant de retourner dans son lit, ordinateur sous le bras. Elle lança le premier Iron Man et glissa sous les couettes.  
Nemo Williams se considérait comme une fille plutôt normale en vérité -mis à part le fait qu'elle avait un prénom pourri et qu'il ne fallait pas lui demander trop d'interractions sociales en une journée-. Elle était fille unique, adoptée. Ses parents travaillaient beaucoup et elle avait appris à se débrouiller seule très tôt. Nemo était bonne à l'école, très intelligente, légèrement bizarre parfois dans ses réactions mais elle n'y pouvait rien, elle avait quelques amis et sa vie était assez classique. Aussi, elle n'était absolument pas préparée pour les changements qui allaient la bouleverser à jamais.

-Septembre, présent, dans le centre de Londres-

Le bruit de son réveil vers six heures et des brouettes tira Nemo de son sommeil. Elle l'éteignit et se rendormit. Trois quarts d'heure plus tard, son téléphone sonna et elle décrocha, dans le pâté.

-Nemo ? J'suis au bus, tu fais quoi ? retentit la voix d'Alyss Oswin, son amie, dans le combiné.  
Nemo grogna.  
-Uh ?  
-On à interro de physique en première heure ma poule t'as intérêt à te grouiller.

Soudain, ça fit tilt dans sa tête. L'adolescente se redressa et sauta de son lit.

-Merde !

Elle entendit le ricanement d'Alyss à l'autre bout du fil avant de raccrocher. Encore dans les brumes du sommeil, elle s'habillait rapidement de son uniforme, courru à la cuisine prendre son habituel bol de cornflakes sucre-miel-caramel, fit sa toilette puis repartit dans sa chambre prendre son manteau et son sac.  
Dans son empressement, elle se cogna la hanche à la commode, grimaçant de douleur. Elle entendit quelque chose tomber mais n'y prêta pas attention et sortit en trombe de chez elle en fermant à clé.  
Un instant plus tard, et rentra de nouveau.

-Mon tel ! s'écria-t-elle en le prenant sur son lit.

Elle vit par terre ce qu'elle avait certainement fait tomber tout à l'heure, à savoir une montre à gousset couleur or, décorée par des symboles ronds et des cercles emmêlés. Nemo avait été trouvée bébé avec cette montre, alors on la lui avait laissée.  
Elle la ramassa et la posa sur le meuble avant de se ruer de nouveau hors de chez elle.

.

Nemo arriva évidemment en retard et la professeur, magnanime, la laissa prendre place en entamer son contrôle avec quasiment trente minutes de retard par rapport aux autres.  
Ça ne dérangeait pas l'adolescente qui connaissait son sujet sur le bout et doigts et finit son contrôle avec les derniers en se dépêchant d'écrire. Elle sortit ensuite de la classe et rejoignit Alyss qui l'attendait. La grande rousse abordait un énorme sourire.

-Bah alors c'était quoi ce matin ? Les slitheens ont tenté de prendre le contrôle de la terre ? C'est quoi déjà un Slitheen ?  
-Vas-y fous toi de moi... C'est arrivé une fois. grogna Nemo.  
-T'as quand même flanqué une trouille bleue à ma mère quand tu t'es exclamée ça d'un coup pendant la sieste.  
-Mais j'avais huit ans ! fit désespérément la brunette.

Alyss éclata de rire en empruntant les escaliers et Nemo la suivit en réajustant son col de manteau.

-Oh, me la fais pas à la Sherlock, retourner ton col pour avoir l'air cool et tout... ricana la rousse.

Nemo lui sourit avec un regard biais.

-C'est surtout plus pour sauver le peu de dignité qui me reste, actuellement.

Les deux amies rirent et se firent faire taire en entrant dans la salle de permanence. Elles prirent place et Alyss sortit son carnet à dessin nonchalamment.

-N'empêche que tu peux pas continuer d'arriver en retard comme ça régulièrement.  
-Mais c'est pas ma fauuute... gémit Nemo en s'avachissant sur son bureau.  
-T'as vraiment un problème avec le temps hein...  
-Non mais soyons honnête, sérieusement, les cours à sept heure et demie c'est trop tôt.  
-Trop tôt pour... Quoi ? Pour se lever ?  
-Trop tôt pour voir du monde.  
-Nous la joue pas associable tu veux ? T'es juste une marmotte.  
-Tu sais bien que c'est pas vrai, c'est juste que je me couche très tard.

Alyss ne répondit rien et commença à croquer la surveillante de la permanence au stylo bic.

-Je trouve Beth Oswald super belle quand même, pas toi ? souffla Alyss en regardant son modèle discrètement.

Nemo releva la tête du creux de son coude pour regarder et hocha la tête. Alyss avait clairement des bons goûts en matière de femme, dommage qu'elles soient toutes plus vieilles.

-Grave. fit-elle avant de replonger dans ses bras.

Il y eut un silence puis Alyss lui tapota le bras.

-Fallait que je te dise un truc.  
Nemo se redressa en fronçant les sourcils.  
-En fait je... Je déménage. En Amérique.

La nouvelle provoqua un frisson dans le dos de Nemo.

-Mais... Pourquoi ? Et tu... Tu pars quand ?  
-Mon père a trouvé un job très intéressant et ma mère veut le suivre alors... Mon frère et moi on vient aussi du coup... Et je pars dans un mois.  
-Un mois...  
Un seul mois à rester avec Alyss. Un tout petit mois.  
-Mais on restera en contact hein, t'inquiètes pas ! la rassura la rousse en lui frottant la tête.  
-Moi je veux pas rester en contact, je veux que tu restes ! Tu sais bien que j'ai que toi. Le groupe, ils sont là mais c'est tout, je ne m'entends pas plus que ça avec eux, pas comme toi.  
-Mais t'inquiètes pas Nemo tu vas t'intégrer à eux, les gens t'aiment !  
-Pff, c'est pas parce que toi tu m'aimes que c'est le cas des autres. Tu vois Leo, depuis que j'ai eu le malheur de lui dire ses quatres vérités il rêve de me coller un pain.  
-C'est pas...  
-Il me l'a dit. la coupa la brunette en lui faisant son regard d'en dessous, les sourcils levés.  
Alyss resta silencieuse.  
-Alyss... Reste s'il te plaît, j'ai besoin de toi.  
-Mais...  
-Fais le pour moi...

Alyss ne savait pas quoi faire. Quand Nemo se mettait à parler comme ça, elle avait un sensation bizarre, une envie de s'éloigner vite.

-Mais Nemo j'ai pas le choix...  
-Convainc tes parents !  
-C'est trop tard Nemo...  
-Mais fais le pour moi merde ! s'exclama-t-elle si fort que la salle se tut.  
-Un problème ? demanda Beth, la jeune surveillante.  
Nemo secoua la tête en déglutissant.  
-Je peux aller aux toilettes ?

Beth hocha la tête et la brunette se rua dehors. Elle courut aux toilettes et alluma le robinet pour boire.

-Je suis désolée Nemo.

La brune se retourna pour voir Alyss dans l'encadrement de la porte, se frottant la bras, gênée.

-Tu sais c'est pas la mort... On restera en contact.  
-Je veux pas que tu m'abandonne.  
-Je t'abandonne pas.  
-Si.  
-J'ai pas le choix. Et non, on restera en contact pour toujours.

Nemo sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et Alyss la prit dans ses bras alors qu'elle commençait à pleurer en silence. La rousse lui caressait la tête alors qu'elle faisait le deuil de sa meilleure amie car elle savait. Elle savait que la bas, Alyss se referait une vie et l'oublierait. Elle savait qu'au début elles se parleraient encore mais au fur et à mesure, elles s'éloigneraient. Et ça faisait mal, de se sentir abandonnée. Encore.

.

Le soir, Nemo jeta son sac dans sa chambre en se passant une main dans les cheveux avec un soupir. L'adolescente enleva sa veste, sa cravate, sa jupe et ses collants et passa un jean noir. Elle alla ensuite à la cuisine se faire un goûter et revint avec un verre de jus d'orange et des cookies. C'est seulement en les posant qu'elle remarqua que sa montre à gousset sur sa comode semblait fissurée.  
Nemo songea qu'elle avait du s'abîmer en tombant ce matin et elle la prit dans ses mains. Elle l'a vit rouler dans ses doigts, les yeux brillants reflétant étrangement la montre qui semblait... Briller d'une lueur jaune.  
Elle était comme hypnotisée.  
Après un moment, Nemo secoua la tête comme pour se sortir d'une hallucination et posa la montre qui cessa de briller et s'attela machinalement à ses devoirs.  
Suite à ça, elle s'étendit sur son lit, le regard vide.  
Nemo avait passé le reste de la journée à faire comme si de rien était avec Alyss. Elle avait prit une décision : elle profiterait chaque instant de son amie avant son départ.  
Ses parents étaient rentrés plus tard, ils dînèrent, puis Nemo était partie se coucher.  
Avant d'éteindre la lumière, elle jeta un regard à la montre : elle aurait juré qu'elle brillait.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour... *arrive lentement* Je vais pas vous le cacher, je stresse. Pensez à me dire ce que vous en pensez... Enjoy!**

CHAPITRE 2

-Plus de 3 semaines plus tard-

-T'as l'air crevée. fit remarquer Alyss au déjeuner.

Nemo hocha la tête en avalant.

-Ouais je sais, je dors mal en ce moment... répondit-elle évasivement.

Depuis quelques temps, elle se réveillait toujours fatiguée, jamais reposée. Elle en avait déduit que ses nuits étaient troublées dû au départ d'Alyss ou bien à son anxiété naturelle.

Plus tard, en cours de maths, le professeur rendait les copies. Il arriva à Alyss et la lui tendit, l'air froid.

-Mademoiselle je ne vous félicite pas.

La rousse eut le bon sens de paraître contrite avant de glisser la feuille dans son cahier.

-J'ai révisé que dalle en même temps. souffla Alyss en gribouillant dans ses marges.  
-Ouais moi j'ai pas fait grand chose non plus t'inquiètes. fit Nemo sur le même ton. De toutes façons c'était super facile, c'est pas normal... sourit la brune.

Alyss lui lança un regard outré mais Nemo n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre que le professeur posait sa copie sur sa table.

-C'est un excellent travail, bravo ! Vous avez fait un progrès fulgurant, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe mais continuez ainsi.

La brunette prit la feuille et croisa le regard de son amie.

-Quoi ? chuchota-t-elle.  
-Hm... Rien.

Nemo haussa les sourcils mais ne fit aucune remarque, elle même plutôt étonnée des commentaire de son professeur : elle était littéralement dans les derniers de sa classe en mathématiques...

-T'as une de ces gueules. remarqua Alec en voyant Nemo.  
-Merci... grinça-t-elle en posant son sac sur le banc.  
-Pardon, c'est juste qu'il est à peine la fin d'aprèm et on dirait qu'il est minuit et que t'es levée depuis minuit.  
-Merci encore Alec, ça me touche. ricana Nemo en lui tapant l'épaule puis elle s'adressa au autres gens du groupe. Dites, vu qu'on a plus cours ça vous dit qu'on aille à la salle de jeu, histoire de faire un truc ensembles avant le départ d'Alyss?

Nemo donnait un air détaché, la vérité c'était que ça comptait beaucoup pour elle.

-Bonne idée ouais !  
-Allez !  
-Oh ouais carrément !

Devant l'enthousiasme des autres, Nemo sourit. Alyss la regarda et lui sourit aussi.

Lorsqu'elle rentra chez elle, Nemo alla poser son sac puis rentra dans le salon et vit la silhouette de son père affalé sur le canapé.

-Salut P'pa t'es rentré plus tôt ? lança-t-elle en s'approchant de lui.

C'est lorsqu'elle vit son aspect qu'elle commença à douter. Son père avait de larges cernes, il semblait pâle et tenait à la main une bière. Nemo en remarqua d'autres sur la table. D'instinct, elle recula lentement.

-J'pense que je vais te laisser hein...  
-T'étais où ? grogna David en se levant. Je rentre et j'trouve personne, tu faisais quoi ?  
-J'étais avec des amis papa, je-je pense que t'es saoul tu devrais te coucher... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? débita la brunette d'une traite en reculant alors que son père avançait.

Il avait dans ses yeux une lueur effrayante, une lueur qu'elle avait déjà vu avant.

-J'suis viré! Voilà ce qu'il y a! J'suis viré et toi tu t'amuses! s'écria David en avançant vers elle, rouge de colère.

Nemo recula et couru dans sa chambre. Peut-être qu'elle flippait pour rien mais elle préférait fuir plutôt qu'affronter son père dans cet état. Quand elle était petite, il piquait souvent des colères et l'avait déjà frappée. Elle ne voulait pas de ça à nouveau, plus jamais.

-Ouvre ! cria-t-il en tapant sur la porte que Nemo ferma à clef vivement.  
-Non ! J'ouvrirai quand tu m'auras juré que tu ne me frappera pas !  
-Espèce de merdeuse attends que j'te choppe !

Nemo de sentait piégée. Qui appeler dans ce cas ? Sa mère était loin, ses amis n'y pourraient rien, et il était hors de question d'appeler la police pour ça. Elle devait trouver un moyen de le calmer, la brunette n'allait pas attendre que son père arrête de frapper la porte.  
Ses yeux tombèrent sur la montre à gousset et sans réfléchir, elle l'a saisit. Nemo ouvrit la porte et étrangement, son père semblait figé ou apeuré.

-Calme toi ! Maintenant ! cria-t-elle de toutes ses forces.

David la regarda un instant avant que son regard ne devienne flou et il s'écroula au sol. Nemo lacha la montre, essoufflée, et regarda son père qui dormait tranquillement. Elle regarda la montre, la prit, la reposa sur sa comode et entreprit de traîner son père sur le canapé. Ensuite, elle retourna dans sa chambre et ferma la porte à clef.  
Comment pouvait-elle fait ça avec une montre ? Car il était quasiment certain que ça n'était pas un accident. Était-elle magique ?  
Les idées fusaient à toute vitesse dans son esprit. Elle avait d'ailleurs remarqué ça : depuis quelques temps et en même temps que ses troubles du sommeil, ses capacités cérébrales semblaient s'être accrues. Nemo réfléchissait plus vite, plus efficacement. C'était étrange.  
Cette montre était magique ?  
Elle appartenait à un peuple de magiciens ?  
Peut être qu'elle venait d'un autre monde, cette montre ! Et vu qu'elle avait été trouvée avec, peut être qu'elle aussi venait d'un autre monde ?

-Okay, non, stop. Expérimentation. se coupa Nemo.

La brunette prit la montre en main et se tourna vers son miroir. Elle resta interdite face à son reflet.  
En face d'elle se trouvait une exacte copie d'elle même mais dont les yeux brillaient d'un jaune surnaturel.  
Nemo lacha l'objet qui heurta le sol et elle se redressa brusquement sur son lit.  
Elle se frotta les yeux en fronçant les sourcils. Quand s'était-elle déplacée sur son matelas ? Elle chercha la montre du regard, elle était sagement sur sa comode, au même endroit.  
Nemo se leva et constata qu'elle était encore habillée. Elle entendit des voix dans le salon et s'y dirigea à pas feutrés. Sur le canapé, sa mère entourait les épaules de son père qui semblait pleurer en lui répétant que ça allait aller, qu'ils allaient se serrer les coudes et qu'il trouverait vite un autre job...  
Cela fit l'effet d'une claque à la jeune fille. Tout s'était vraiment passé, ça n'était pas un rêve ?  
Elle retourna dans sa chambre et regarda la montre un instant puis se détourna, essayant de ne plus y penser.

.

-Mars, dans le centre de Londres-

Les problèmes de sommeil de Nemo s'étaient accentués et elle n'arrivait quasiment plus à dormir. Son père n'avait pas retrouvé de travail et était d'une humeur exécrable, il rabaissait constamment Nemo pour déverser sa colère et sa mère, de plus en plus absente, n'y faisait rien. La jeune fille s'estimait déjà heureuse qu'il ne l'a frappe pas mais la douleur qu'il lui provoquait était tout aussi violente. Elle avait petit à petit perdu le contact avec Alyss, comme elle l'avait prédit, mais ça lui faisait toujours mal de se dire que son ancienne amie était comme tous les autres : ils finissaient par en avoir marre d'elle.  
Si il y avait bien une chose de positive, c'était sa scolarité : elle était devenue excellente dans toutes les matières... Au prix de violentes et régulières migraines. Cependant, elles ne l'empêchaient pas de passer des heures et des heures à la bibliothèque à amasser une quantité incroyable de connaissance sur à peu près tout et n'importe quoi. Les choses qui l'intéressaient le plus restaient les phénomènes d'astronomie et d'astrophysique, les lois de l'univers, l'espace, ainsi que l'Histoire et les innovations technologiques.  
Mis à part ça, Nemo vivait une vie morne et solitaire. Elle rêvait de voyager, n'importe où ferait l'affaire mais juste, partir d'ici. Partir de cette vie lourde, avoir un peu d'action.

Ce matin, Nemo se sortir de son lit en ayant dormi environ trois heures et se souvint : aujourd'hui il y avait une visite médicale. À quoi étaient utiles les visites médicales, franchement ?  
Elle s'étira en baillant et regarda son reflet. Vu les poches violettes qu'elle avait sous les yeux, l'infirmière ne manquerait pas de la questionner. Elle pourrait éventuellement cacher le plus gros avec du maquillage peut-être...  
C'est lorsqu'elle s'habillait, au moment de passer son soutien gorge précautioneusement car ces derniers temps elle souffrait au niveau du torse, qu'elle le remarqua.  
Son poul était beaucoup plus élevé qu'à la normale, il avait quasiment doublé de volume et pourtant l'adolescente ne se sentait pas essoufflée. Et dans sa cage thoracique, son coeur semblait avoir un écho.  
Nemo posa une main au dessus de son sein gauche et constata les battements de son coeur. Elle posa ensuite sa main de l'autre côté mais l'enlevant immédiatement, comme brûlée. La jeune fille la reposa au même endroit et constata avec effarement qu'un deuxième coeur battait en elle.  
Dans un état second, elle finit de se préparer, mangea, prit ses affaires avec un de ses derniers livres d'astrophysique, prit le bus et alla en cours.  
Lors de la visite médicale, l'infirmière la regarda avec suspicion mais ne sembla rien remarquer et lui dit simplement de se détendre un peu et de dormir.  
À midi, en plein milieu du réfectoire, la réalisation la frappa de plein fouet et elle se murmura pour elle même :

-Oh merde j'ai deux coeurs.

Au même moment, on lui flanqua une taloche à l'arrière du crâne et elle se retourna.

-Hé la crevarde, c'est nos places ici. fit Mandy d'une voix traînante.

Nemo regarda la blondasse peroxydée qui lui faisait face et se décalla. Depuis qu'Alyss était partie, ses relations avec ses camarades étaient passées de un peu à rien du tout. Elle se cachait toujours derrière la rousse. N'ayant plus personne, elle n'allait plus vers les gens. Mais ça ne la dérangeait pas, ils étaient tous stupides.

-J'crois que t'as pas compris. DÉGAGE. répéta la blonde.

En soufflant bruyamment, Nemo prit ses affaires et se leva pour trouver une autre place. Elle voulait éviter au maximum les conflits. L'adolescente passa sa main dans ses cheveux qui avaient poussé et partaient un peu n'importe comment. Un problème important subsistait : de quelle façon pouvait-elle seulement cacher son deuxième coeur ? Comment c'était seulement possible qu'elle ait un deuxième coeur ?  
Dans sa réflexion, Nemo ne remarqua pas le jeune homme qui se posa en face d'elle. Elle leva la tête lorsqu'il se racla la gorge et tomba face à un doux sourire.

-Salut, je suis Docteur, je m'appelle Samuel Ponds. Mais tu peux m'appeler Samuel. fit l'homme en remettant ses cheveux bruns un peu longs derrière son oreille puis lui tendit la main que Nemo saisit.  
Samuel avait l'air plutôt jeune et Nemo le trouva sympa tout de suite, même si elle se méfiait.

-Je travaille... commença-t-il en sortant une carte de visite. Pour un centre qui prend en charge les surdoués de niveau 7 et plus. Au vu de tes récents résultats aux examens de fin de trimestres, tu te situerait dans cette catégorie.

Quelques mois plus tôt, Nemo aurait juste rit. Aujourd'hui, le doute s'insinua dans son esprit : pouvait-elle être surdouée ? Mais c'était arrivé comme ça ? Elle ne l'était pas il a plus de six mois.

-Je sais que ça peut te paraître bizarre mais le fait est que le système scolaire ne prend pas correctement en charge les enfants en avance et généralement ils gâchent leur plein potentiel.

Samuel posa la carte et tapota la table en se levant.

-N'hésites pas à m'appeler pour en savoir plus, hm ? lui fit-il avec un sourire engageant.  
Nemo hocha la tête et le laissa partir. Peut être après tout...

 **Des remarques? :3 Je mords pas UwU**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello à tous! Voici la suie dans laquelle les choses commencent enfin à se dévoiler si j'ose dire. Je tiens à préciser que cette fiction ne sera pas très longue, je ne compte que développer l'histoire de Nemo :) Je vous souhaite enjoy!**

CHAPITRE 3

L'adolescente avait été pensive toute la journée. Après les cours elle avait traîné à la bibliothèque, ne souhaitant pas rentrer dans l'atmosphère lourde de la maison. C'est lorsque qu'on lui dit qu'elle allait fermer que Nemo réalisa le temps qu'elle y avait passé.  
En sortant, elle fut saisie par la fraîcheur du soir. Il faisait presque nuit, les lampadaires étaient déjà allumés même si Londres battait toujours son plein.  
Dans un coin sombre, deux silhouettes se détachèrent.  
Nemo mit ses mains dans ses poches et entama sa marche pour rentrer chez elle. Dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua pas de suite que quelqu'un marchait avec elle que lorsque celui ci se racla la gorge.  
La jeune fille releva vivement la tête et tomba net avec le visage souriant de Samuel Ponds.

-Hey! Désolé si je t'ai effrayée!  
-Non... Non ça va. soupira-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que vous faites là? demanda Nemo en reprenant sa marche.  
-Eh bien... J'ai été jeté de la bibliothèque à vrai dire! avoua Samuel l'air contrit en se frottant la nuque puis il eut un petit rire gêné. Pas très pro hein?

Nemo rit en voyant son air de chiot.

-Moi aussi en vérité, je ne peux pas juger.  
-C'est vrai? Ça alors!

La jeune fille sourit et ils continuèrent de marcher en silence. Nemo ne pouvait s'empêcher de réfléchir à ce centre dont lui avait parlé Samuel. Elle allait ouvrir la bouche pour lui poser une question lorsque l'homme soupira.

-Aahh... Ça me ferait presque mal de devoir te manger.

Nemo s'arrêta mais elle fut poussée sans ménagement dans une ruelle sombre. Immédiatement, elle se mit en alerte et des pensées sordides lui vinrent à l'esprit. Une ruelle sombre, étroite et remplie de déchets... L'adolescente songea immédiatement à un violeur.  
Elle se retourna, l'estomac noué de terreur et distingua alors à côté de Samuel une autre silhouette.

-Ma-Madame Morstan ?

Que faisait l'infirmière scolaire ici ?

-Oh tu connais Amara Morstan ? fit Samuel en riant et la dénommée Amara lui colla une taloche.  
-Bien sûr qu'elle me connaît et tu le sais, c'est pour ça que tu as essayé de me damer le pion crétin !  
-Oups, démasqué...? minauda Samuel avec un air adorable en baissant les épaules.  
Amara soupira en baissant les sourcils.  
-Bon, assez joué, on la bouffe je meurs de faim là.  
-Me... Me manger ? répéta Nemo la voix étranglée de terreur.

Les deux adultes face à elle ne répondirent pas et s'avancèrent.

-A-Attendez ! Pourquoi moi ? s'écria-t-elle en recula, les mains placées devant elle dans un geste de protection vain.  
-Parce que tu sens super bon. répliqua Samuel avec un sourire torve. Tu sens différemment de tous ces humains et c'est extrêmement excitant.

Nemo allait répondre lorsque Amara ouvrit la bouche, dévoilant des rangées de dents aiguisées et un troisième oeil lui sortit du front.

-Oh bordel. murmura l'adolescente en reculant plus rapidement. Vous êtes des aliens ?

Samuel, dont l'oeil venait de se dévoiler, s'arrêta.

-Comment tu peux savoir ça, vous êtes tous stupides et incapable d'accepter qu'il y ait d'autres vies ailleurs que sur terre ! Vous nous prenez juste pour des monstres !

-Non non non ! Moi je suis persuadée qu'il existe des milliards d'alien ! Ils choisissent juste de ne pas se montrer car nous ne sommes pas assez évolués! continua Nemo alors qu'elle attrapait une barre de fer et la cachait dans son dos.

-Oooh, elle est pas si stupide celle la! s'exclama Amara. J'ai encore plus envie de la bouffer. Fini de discuter! fit-elle en se jetant sur Nemo.

Sans réfléchir l'adolescente brandit la barre de fer et la planta dans la bouche pleine de dents d'Amara. Celle ci hurla dans un gargouillis infâme avant de tomber à terre, du sang s'écoulant à flot de sa bouche, ses yeux grands ouverts.  
Samuel resta figé, le regard fixé sur Amara qui était agitée de spasmes. Nemo recula, remarquant que la barre lui avait traversé le crâne. Depuis quand avait-elle autant de force?  
Samuel s'avança menaçant et Nemo fit un pas en arrière mais soudainement, l'homme s'effondra, les yeux révulsés, une tâche rouge s'étendant sur son ventre.  
L'odeur du sang prit Nemo à la gorge alors que le corps s'effondrait au sol, révélant un homme derrière lui, les mains souillées de sang et à ses pieds des... Entrailles ?  
L'adolescente se pencha sur le côté pour retenir un vomissement et se redressa alors que l'homme s'approchait d'elle.

-J'ai... J'ai tué l'autre alien.  
-Non, elle n'est pas morte. Pour tuer cette espèce, il faut leur arracher les entrailles. fit l'homme froidement en secouant ses mains pour enlever le sang. Mais comment tu sais qu'ils sont des aliens ?  
-Ça... M'a semblé évident...?

Nemo ne se sentait absolument pas en sécurité pour autant. Soudain, le regard de l'homme croisa le sien et la jeune fille sentit une soeur froide lui couler le long du dos.

-Tu es spéciale.

Cet homme étrange avait une voix basse mais dans laquelle pointaient des aigus par moments.

-Hein ? Pourquoi ?

Sans prévenir, l'homme prit son visage entre ses mains et Nemo ne put s'empêcher de glapir au contact poisseux du sang.

-Ton coeur. Il bat différemment !

Nemo ne répondit rien, pétrifiée.

-Réponds à mes questions par oui ou par non. Tu est très intelligente ?  
-Je... Je sais pas...  
-Oui ou non ?  
-Je.. Oui ! Peut être !  
-Tu as toujours soif de connaissance ?  
-Oui.  
-Tu apprends très vite ?  
-Oui.  
-Tu es la meilleure de ta classe mais tu ne sais pas pourquoi parce que tu pensais juste être une humaine normale ?  
-Ou-Oui ? Humaine normale ?  
-Tu réfléchis tellement vite que parfois ça te déborde et tu as de terribles maux de tête ?  
-Oui... Comment vous savez ça ?!  
-Réponds juste aux questions. 522 473 multiplié par 264 938 ?  
-1,38423 multiplié par 10 à la puissance 11! répondit Nemo sans réfléchir.  
-194 435 165 divisé par 465 315?  
-417,857054!  
-Que sais tu de la théorie des cordes ?  
-Euh... C'est quand... Une particule de mouvement décrit une surface bidimensionnelle, un tube, contrairement à la théorie des champs ou c'est une ligne. commença la jeune fille avec hésitation. Euh... Sur cette surface bidimensionnelle qu'on appelle surface d'Univers, on y définit des champs qui... Qui forment les coordonnées de l'espace temps. Le... Le nombre de champs donnés sur la surface Univers définit les dimensions de l'espace temps... Je continue ? demanda-t-elle les sourcils levés.

L'homme lui fit juste un signe de tête affirmatif.

-À... À l'inverse de la théorie des champs qui montre des résultats infinis lors des calculs en boucle au moment de l'intersection de trois vertex, la... La théorie des cordes... Euh...

Nemo déglutit mais l'homme semblait juste attendre.

-Dans la théorie des cordes, l'intersection n'est plus un point et euh... devient une surface bidimensionnelle et... les quantités infinies n'apparaissent plus. Donc même si elle n'est pas complètement terminée, on la considérerait déjà comme la théorie du Tout, celle de l'espace temps, parce que c'est la seule à traiter de la gravitation de manière quantique et... Je... Je peux arrêter ? Parce que je... Je pourrais en dire plus mais...  
-Non c'est bon. fit-il simplement.

Nemo se sentit légèrement outrée que cet homme n'accorde pas plus d'importance au fait qu'elle lui ait juste résumé la théorie la plus importante connue sur l'espace temps à ce jour mais ne dit rien.

-Est-ce que tu as deux coeurs ? demanda-t-il prestement, les sourcils froncés.

Sans hésiter, l'adolescente répondit.

-O-Oui !  
-Est-ce que tu as une montre à gousset or avec des inscriptions faites de cercles entremêlés ?

Nemo recula vivement, se barbouillant le visage de sang par la même occasion et s'essuya avec ses manches, se demandant vaguement comment elle faisait pour ne pas avoir encore recraché son estomac.

-Qui êtes vous ? fit-elle d'un ton plat et méfiant.  
-Réponds à ma question.

Après un silence, Nemo hocha la tête.

-Oui.

Sans prévenir, l'homme l'enlaça brusquement.

-On est pas les seuls... murmura-t-il.

Nemo le repoussa.

-Maintenant vous allez m'expliquer ! Vous êtes qui a la fin ?

Alors que l'homme ouvrait la bouche, une autre voix d'homme, plus aiguë, se fit entendre. L'homme en face de Nemo grimaça.

-Maître ? Maître j'ai vu le Zofek que tu as tué ! Je t'avais dit de ne pas le faire !

La voix se rapprochait.

-Sérieusement, quand est-ce que tu vas m'écout...

L'homme qui venait d'arriver se figea à sa vue. Nemo songea que c'était normal vu le sang sur eux mais ne réagit pas plus que ça.

-Maître... J'espère pour toi que ce n'est pas une humaine.  
-Non, c'en est pas une... fit l'homme dénommé Maître en se tournant très lentement vers l'homme brun.

Nemo songea que ses cheveux avaient l'air fantastiques.

-Si c'en est pas une, elle y ressemble quand même BEAUCOUP.  
-Oui mais c'en est pas une Docteur...  
-Maître, tu efface ce sourire de ton adorable visage et tu me donne tout de suite la raison pour laquelle je ne devrais pas t'enfermer dans le Tardis à nouveau après que tu aies tué un des derniers Zofek de l'univers, alors que je te l'avais formellement interdit, et surtout... Que fait cette humaine ici qui n'est pas une humaine, d'après tes dires, couverte de sang?  
-L'humaine apprécierait qu'on arrête de parler d'elle comme si elle n'était pas là. trancha Nemo. Ça commence à bien faire, je suis fatiguée alors expliquez moi.  
-Pourquoi tu es si fatiguée? glissa le Maître.  
-Parce que je ne dors quasiment plus! soupira Nemo exaspérée en essuyant le sang de son visage avec son T-shirt. Et je suis désolée mais ça, c'est immonde... murmura-t-elle en retenant un haut-le-coeur.  
-Maître, dernière chance.  
-Elle a une montre Gallifreyenne.

À ces mots, le Docteur sembla se figer et l'adolescente haussa un sourcil.

-Gallifreyenne ?  
-Comment tu le sais Maître ?  
-Ben je lui ai demandé. fit l'homme blond comme si c'était évident.

Le Docteur regarda Nemo les sourcils froncés, incrédule.

-Tu es sûr...? demanda-t-il à voix basse.  
-Sûr de chez sûr, elle a su m'expliquer la théorie des cordes et t'as vu l'âge qu'elle à ? Enfin si c'est bien son âge véritable...  
-Quoi ? Mais je...  
-Comment tu t'appelles ?

La jeune fille fixa le Docteur.

-Nemo.  
-D'accord Nemo, maintenant tu...  
-C'est bizarre Nemo... souffla le Maître.  
-Maître tais toi. répliqua le brun, faisant bouder le blond. Nemo écoute moi. Est-ce-que tu accepterai de nous suivre chez moi ? Je crois qu'on te doit quelques explications.

Nemo regarda les deux hommes. Ils formaient tout de même une étrange paire. L'un grand et élancé, les cheveux bruns dressés sur sa tête avec un air de geek excité, et l'autre un peu plus petit les cheveux coupés courts simplement, blond et un air de sale gosse grognon et immature. Le brun, le Docteur, portait un costume bleu et un T-shirt violet en dessous avec des converses rouges, le blond, le Maître, portait un sweet noir en dessous duquel dépassait le col d'un haut rouge, un jean foncé et des baskets.  
Ils étaient vraiment bizarre.  
Nemo les aimait bien, elle se sentait familière avec eux. C'était étrange, mais pas plus étrange qu'elle ou eux finalement.

-D'accord, seulement si vous me promettez que vous ne me ferez aucun mal et que vous avez de quoi me changer.  
-Promis. répondit le Docteur qui semblait être le chef des deux.

 **ET VOILA! J'ai enfin introduit le Maître et le Docteur! Fierté.**

 **J'espère que je ne vous ai pas saoulées avec ma théorie des cordes, promis c'est la première et dernière fois. XD**

 **Donnez moi vos avis et à la prochaine! :)**


End file.
